Andrew Storme
This is where you edit an introductory description of your character that touches base on all elements of your wiki. =Description= ---- As a human, Andrew isn't very remarkable. A bit taller than average at 6'6", plain, brown, neck-length hair, a thick but well trimmed beard and a decent muscular build are all that really defines him. Seen in what appear to be the typical casual clothing, he'd be difficult to spot in a crowd aside from the Argent tabard he proudly sports. In his Worgen form, he stands taller than some others, but not massively. A very blunt man, he will say things as they are without hesitation and is quick to try and turn any situation into something light or funny. He feels he's the perfect balance of serious and funny, but several could disagree with that as he tends to ignore social cues and make jokes even at the most inappropriate of times, if only just to make himself laugh. It is how he deals with things, humor, and he prefers to keep things away from 'completely serious' so people do not become irrational or start a fight. While not exactly a pacifist, he dislikes pointless fighting in his presence and will not tolerate it in the least. Clothing and Armor To be updated. Arms To be updated. =History= ---- To be updated. Youth To be updated. Filler Header To be updated. Notable Titles To be updated. =Personality= ---- He has a very well honed sense of good and justice, willing to make sure it is met out at any cost, even at the cost of his own reputation or even his life. Though it is well-honed, it is not perfect, and he can occasionally martyr himself for something that wasn't at all right, or mattered little. He tends to let his passions get in the way of his reason, though he despises this part of himself. He always believes the only way to fix a situation or win a battle or to solve and issue, one must use clear, cold logic and apply it effectively. Ignorance is his enemy and as such, he disdains the attitudes of the Alliance and Horde, feeling both sides are nothing but "bickering children." Coming from Lordaeron, he's had several ties with the Argent Dawn and the Crusade out of a sense of duty. Being an Officer of the Crusade, he has come to terms with things one would not expect because of it - namely his relative indifference toward the 'Horde' races. Because of this, he's not too well-liked for his "accepting" ways amongst the more Alliance-populated towns. Beliefs To be updated Quirks -While a Worgen, Andrew is strangely a cat person. -He seems to have a great distaste for Stromgardians, finding their pride, rampant racism, and violent tempers to be a hindrance to the ideal of peace. =Relationships= Brief little statement here about Andrew's relationships in general. Romantic Relationships Current Relationship - Past Relationship - [[Terralina Dawnbringer|'Lady Terralina Dawnbringer']]' of The Alliance of Arathor' *Level of Courtship - Engagement *Date of Courtship - July 26, 625 K.C. (2015) *End of Courtship - September 26, 625 K.C. (2015) *Place of First Encounter - Cathedral District of Stormwind *Reason for End of Courtship - Andrew disappeared, Terra moved on. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Argent Crusade Category:Mages Category:Lordaeronian